


[podfic] just like old times (please don't ever change) by Rosslyn

by christinefromsherwood



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Even retired Bond is the source of all of Q's problems, Happy Ending, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-SPECTRE, Q didn't know he's capable of this kind of dysfunctional wordless therapy but here we are, SPECTRE Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood
Summary: Sometimes when Q is alone in his workshop and there is an experiment that needs to be supervised and he can’t go home and he can’t sleep, he watches Bond’s vitals.





	[podfic] just like old times (please don't ever change) by Rosslyn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [just like old times (please don’t ever change)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295506) by [Rosslyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosslyn/pseuds/Rosslyn). 



> I hope you like this podfic of one of my favourite Bond fics. As this is my first podfic after a loooong recording hiatus, I'd like to ask for any and all criticism. 
> 
> Also, if you like it and let me know, there's a chance I might do another one soon ;)

cover art by christinefromsherwood

### Streaming Audio

### Mobile Stream/Download

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mbo7ivo8a98dvcn/justlikeoldtimes.mp3?dl=0) | 00:35:46 | 34.41 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Links

Original Text:  |  [just like old times (please don't ever change)](https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/12224075)  
---|---  
Author:  |  [Rosslyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosslyn/pseuds/Rosslyn)  
Reader:  |  [christinefromsherwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/profile)  
Music:  |  [First Day of Spring by David Hilowitz](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/David_Hilowitz/First_Day_of_Spring_Single/David_Hilowitz_-_Film_Cue_158_-_First_Day_of_Spring)


End file.
